Glass Hermione
by Poeta
Summary: She held the sharded truth to her bosom in fear of what could come. Time with its constant focus and sneer triumphed as she faced her past and her blood. For though she had abandoned them, they coud not abandon her. Power, Voldermort and Dramione...


**Poeta: Hi all, this is just an old fanfic I wrote quite a while ago with no intention of uploading it onto fanfic. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Glass Hermione**

Prologue: Changes

_As glass she is breakable_

_Mouldable to the flames_

_As glass she is pitiful_

_Easy to stain_

_As glass she is transparent_

_With no where to hide_

_As glass she is pretty and fit for_

_A pedestal divine_

_As shatters she is dangerous_

_In her drawing of blood_

_As splinters she is powerful_

_Where glass never could_

_As shards she is beautiful_

_In reflection of brilliant colour_

_In pieces her arms beckon_

_To her darkened lover_

_By Poeta_

Hermione gazed intensely into the glass, not content with her reflection at all. She hated her eyes and the fall of her hair, it reminded her of painful experiences.

Touching the golden chain with H.G charms hanging from the gold her fingers caressed the letters. Taking the chain from the mantle piece she slipped it over her head and smiled into the brown eyes of Hermione Granger as she twirled a thick lock of caramel hair around her finger.

Frowning as she jerked slightly forward with the train's breaks being slammed into place, she quickly shrugged into her robes. The bathroom door screeched as it slid aside to reveal the sneering face of one Draco Malfoy.

His grey eyes hardened into ice chips as they ran over her form. "Why mudblood you're looking as filthy as ever, any special occasion?"

Her eyes ran over his polished shoes up his defined calves the black robe in the background and thighs over his pelvis up his black covered stomach and chest to the Slytheryn tie around his neck. Going up further she encountered his set jaw and high cheek bones to his slit glaring eyes.

She stared into his eyes blandly her voice filled with boredom she yawned her hand over her mouth, "seems there's no special occasion at all, or there was before, a FERRET arrived." She patted his cheek before she pushed past him her hair slapping against his face on her way.

She laughed under her breath as she heard him cursing only to stop when a feminine hand touched her arm.

"What did you do to him Hermione," the demand in the voice made her clench her jaw as she turned to the alight cobalt blue eyes of the brown haired Helen Ricanus a 6th year Slytheryn.

"Not that its any of you're business Helen, but I put him in his place," she stated casually, pushing off the offending hand.

"You shouldn't provoke him, you could get hurt," the brunette insinuated while playing with a chain around her neck which the Ricanus crest of the sun and castle hung from.

Hermione glared down at the crest, "get out of my way Ricanus." She hissed the result being the teen leaning aside.

Hermione slipped passed her easily and walked toward the closest door.

"Mother says hello Hermione," the small smile on Helen's face churned her stomach.

Her face blank Hermione stepped off the train lightly before hurrying over to Harry and Ron who asked what took her so long in the bathroom. She replied with a shrug after mentioning "girl stuff."

The great hall looked the same as it did every year to the students. But it looked very different to the eyes of Hermione Lucretia Granger. Something in the back of her mind annoyed her as any itch of a far off thought would.

Mentally shaking herself she looked over the four tables not believing she wouldn't be back there in the coming year. Taking her seat beside Harry and across from Ron she watched as Malfoy and his cronies being Theodore Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson with Helen attached to his arm entered the great hall to arrange themselves at the Slytheryn table as though they were royalty.

/Yeah royal peacocks/ she inwardly laughed as she took in Helen's pole up her but stance beside Draco.

The smile on her face turned into a frown as the steel eyes of Malfoy held her gaze, his smirk infuriating her while he run his hand down Helen's arm.

Rolling her eyes she looked toward the podium as Dumbledore rose and cleared his throat. Hermione tried to listen intently as he went through the normal beginning of the year speech about safety and the importance of it.

Looking discretely at Harry and Ron she smiled at the memories of all the rules they had broken together and how they had always come out better for it. Of course this didn't mean that she supported the 'rules were made to be broken' saying but the memories were good.

"Demi Winter… HUFFLEPUFF" broke her out of her thoughts as she turned to watch the first years take their turns with the hat. A small boy was tentatively walking toward the stool his shaking evident to the entire hall.

"I hope I didn't look that scared," Ron muttered under his breath causing her to smile. She still remembered when she had the hat set on her head and what it had said to her about her parents. Shaking her head she turned back to the front of the hall as Dumbledore stood again.

"Now this year's Heads were not informed previously as is tradition for there were many more likely candidates then usual. Therefore I will be announcing the heads now to have them both come to the front of the hall and receive their badges after which their duties will be instructed to them. Continuing this year's head boy is… Blaise Orion Zabini."

The hall fell quiet as the dark headed teen strode forward, the shock thick within the air. No the head boy wasn't Harry Potter, Ernie McMillan or Draco Malfoy even, it was a boy Hermione herself didn't really know of besides as Malfoy's crony.

He stood stoic and tall as Dumbledore insisted on pinning his robes with the silver head boy badge. So in pressing the badge above Zabini's Slytheryn crest, Blaise became head boy and stood still and emotionless like it wasn't an honour.

A door to the side of the hall opened to let a couple who soon were at Blaise's side in. The similar facial features they shared made it obvious to the hall that they were his parents. The fine woman kissing his cheek went unnoticed by the hall as Slytheryn erupted into applause for their housemate, which began tentatively but became exuberant as Malfoy clapped lightly.

After the hall had calmed down and Zabini had pushed aside his parents to remain standing at Dumbledore's right side the headmaster cleared his throat again. "Now this year's head girl is the one…

Hermione sat tensed in her chair, the head girl could be anyone since Zabini was an unexpected contender.

"H-e-r-m-i-o-n-e," her name seemed to fall so slowly from his mouth as she rose jubilantly to her feet but she froze as the rest of the hall turned to her their eyes shocked.

/What's wrong with them/ she wondered looking over their faces and an equally shocked Harry and Ron.

Opening her mouth to ask what was up Dumbledore repeating himself made her realize what was wrong, very wrong.

"This year's head girl is Hermione Lucretia Tori Ricanus."

Immediately she stiffened and froze as her eyes zoned into the stunned eyes of Helen. So Helen didn't know what was going on. The curious and confused faces of the hall filtered into her mind in a blur of discomfort.

"YEAH!" the interruption from Ron and loud clapping from Harry lead the rest of the hall into applause which made her legs move automatically to take her to the front of the hall to Dumbledore's side.

She stood stiffly as Dumbledore tried to hand her, her golden head girl badge only to press it onto her robe above her Gryffindor crest as she didn't reach for it. She looked up at the comforting face of the headmaster expecting for him to answer her questions only to have him turn away form her to face the hall side door.

She didn't hear the door open or see the man which walked into the hall for her tearing eyes were focused on her head of house only to have McGonagall smile gently to her. She didn't need comfort or a smile she needed answers damn it.

"Louie," the one pet name made her tense as she jerkily turned to face the one man she wanted to forget and ignore. The cobalt blue eyes and brown hair of the face of Lysander Malcolm Ricanus had haunted her dreams and here he stood before her with his hands on her stiff shoulders whilst he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

She couldn't believe it; her nightmare had become reality and was being witnessed by the entire Hogwarts School.

/Hermione… Ricanus/

Even as his mind processed what that one name meant he still couldn't believe it. Turning to his side he didn't see any shock on Helen's face but resignation which made him scowl.

Even as he glanced toward Potter's and Weasel's faces expecting to witness shock, anger or any ounce of frustration all he saw was acceptance. Looking back to the front of the hall he watched as Ricanus senior took Granger… junior Ricanus into his arms and lead her to the back side door of the hall.

His scowl intensified as Dumbledore dismissed them, only to have Helen rush from his side.

No; Draco Malfoy was not happy at all.

**Poeta: review if you will, please.**


End file.
